Fly
by Defender of the Light
Summary: Summary It’s the perfect day in Konoah and Sakura can feel it. And on a perfect day anything can happen.


4

Summary- It's the perfect day in Konoah and Sakura can feel it. Implied Sasu Saku, possibly complete but maybe not.

Disclaimer- Still can't get Kishimoto to adopt me.

Fly 

A Susaku one-shot

Sakura took a deep breath and stretched her sore muscles. She had just gotten out of training with the rest of Team 7 and she was tired. The faint scent of Cherry Blossoms drifted across the strong breeze and the sky overhead was a brilliant robin's egg blue without a cloud in sight. The sun was warm on Sakura's pale skin and the wind assaulted her short pink hair lifting it and blowing it out around her face. Sakura relished this feeling, a day as perfect as this one only came once a year and she loved it. The wind blew her clothes around her in a quiet whipping sound. All of Sakura's emotions swirled within her and she felt like she would explode from the boiling excitement.

The bubblegum haired teen's face was aglow and a light pink tint of happiness colored her cheeks making her look all the more radiant. A soft giggle escaped from between Sakura's rosy lips and she couldn't withhold her excitement any longer. Taking one quick step she moved into a rapid spin dancing along the breath of the wind her spirit soaring. Naruto slightly turned his head away from the road to look at his bubbly teammate dancing ahead of him. He smiled at her antics amused at how childlike she was being at the moment and not caring what anyone else thought of her. It was like all her insecurities had vanished in that one moment. Sakura stopped dancing and a large grin split across her face as she stared up at the sky, her eyes were orbs of liquid emerald and absolutely captivating.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" she shouted running off only looking back to wave at her two teammates. She then disappeared into the swirling mass of people on the streets of Konoah. Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow but Naruto only shook his head at Sakura's uncharacteristic actions but a knowing smile danced across his face. He had seen her act like this once before and she had come to training the next day with messy hair and her clothes all in disarray but a look of pure unbridled happiness danced across her face and she seemed calm and content. In fact that match had been the best one they had ever had. Sasuke's voice broke Naruto from his thoughts.

"What's with her?" Naruto turned to look at his raven haired teammate who currently had his hands shoved into the wee crevices of his pockets. A fleeting thought crossed Naruto's mind and her wondered how deep Sasuke's pockets really were before finally coming back to the matter at hand.

"She's just happy, that's all," he said with a slight chuckle remembering what had happened last time. "It's one of those days." Sasuke turned his head and looked at Naruto. When he spoke his voice was blank and devoid of emotion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto only shrugged.

"It's something in the wind Sasuke, Sakura can feel it and it makes her really happy, I'm not sure why but it does." Naruto looked down the street Sakura had disappeared into."Well, whatever is in the wind it's making me hungry. I'm going to Ichiraku's, wanna come?"

"Hn," was the only reply Naruto received so he just shrugged and ran off in a different direction leaving Sasuke amid the swarming streets of Konoah.

(Insert Page Break)

Sakura ran through the crowded streets expertly dodging around people and carts in a blur of pink. She vaulted into the air and landed on the roofs of the buildings not missing a beat. The wind was much stronger up there and Sakura loved the feeling of the air stream hitting her clothes and hair whipping them out around her. The feel of the wind caressing her skin and running through her rosette locks exhilarated her.

Sakura pumped more chakra into her legs and she picked up speed as she jumped from building to building. Soon the pink haired kunoichi found herself standing above the Hokage monument unaware as to how she actually arrived. As she starred down upon the village Sakura pulled the headband free from her petal pink hair giving the wind more access to her soft tresses. Sakura managed to squeeze the headband into the pouch on her back hip. Her body glowed with slight perspiration from her long run. Acting on instinct alone she walked to the very edge of the cliff and leaned over the edge at a right angle letting a huge gust of wind hit her in the face. Sakura smiled as she slid her eyes shut and basked in then unidentifiable feeling that grew within her overwhelming her senses. Leaves swirled around her mixing with the wind adding to the effect.

"What, are you doing?" A dark voice broke Sakura from her trance. She smiled with her eyes still closed and rotated so that she was now facing up to the sky. The strong updraft pressed against Sakura's body lifting her slightly and for a split second Sakura contemplated letting go. She felt like she could fly from the adrenaline that was rushing through her veins. She took a deep breath relishing the scent of the fresh air for one second longer before opening her eyes to look at her teammate.

"Sasuke, give me a hand." She avoided the question choosing to answer it on her own time. Sasuke didn't move, he only raised and eyebrow and stared at her.

"You got yourself down there; you can get back up again." An amused smile broke across Sakura's face and an heir of superiority came over her.

"Sasuke, if you don't help me up I'll let go and then you'll never know what strange things are running though my head," she teased. Sasuke hesitated a little contemplating what she had said before walking towards her and extending a hand down to her. She grabbed his wrist and used him to help take a step up onto level ground. The abusive lash of the wind died down as she moved away from the edge but Sakura didn't mind.

"Thank you." Sakura eyed him curiously. "I didn't really think you would do it. You must really be curious," she taunted. Sasuke just glared at her and she laughed, a sound like that of tinkling bells escaped from her mouth. Her emerald eyes sparkled and danced with her happiness.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Her voice gave away how amused she still was but she decided to let it go. She could taunt Sasuke anytime, now was not the time though. She could let it go and tease him later on. She took a step closer to the ledge; the harsh wind assaulted her hair again lifting it upwards.

"I was…" Sakura's voice faded out and she seemed to be contemplating something. "I don't know." She laughed lightly and her own inability to explain her actions. "It couldn't really be called relaxing because I'm too excited and yet…I feel so relaxed, like I could fly." Sakura turned her face upwards to the warmth of the sun basking in its rays.

"Have you ever felt like you could do anything Sasuke, merely because you will it to be?" Sasuke remained quiet but Sakura wasn't surprised. She hadn't expected an answer in the first place. With a smile she turned her back on him and stared out over the village of Konoah letting the silence envelope her. All too soon another question came to her mind, one not as pleasant as she would have liked it to be.

"Your brother Sasuke." The question was abrupt and Sasuke looked up sharply. Sakura turned around to face him and he couldn't help but notice that some of her spark had disappeared from her eyes and her voice dropped to an almost whisper. "How far? How far are you willing to go to get your revenge?" Sakura knew that the question would make him angry and she already knew his answer but it felt better to hear him say it for some reason.

"I would do anything." Sasuke's voice was a low hiss. Sakura laughed at his mellow drama. _Oh lighten up Uchiha,_ she thought to herself. She was beginning to wonder what it was that she found so attractive about him in the first place.

"Then let go." Sakura's voice was filled with laughter. "Enjoy life for just this once, sense how fragile it is and test its limits." The sparkle returned to her eyes but this time it was accompanied by something else, a look of daring. Before Sasuke could reply she cut him off. "Fly." With that one word Sakura spun around and jumped from the ledge of the Hokage Monument. She seemed to float in the air for a split second, hung aloft by the furious wind. Gravity soon took its toll and she began to plummet downward. Eyes closed Sakura plunge to the ground far below the strength of the wind only slowing her descend slightly. In a matter of seconds Sakura had twisted her ankles together and wrapped her arms tightly across her chest as she began to spin. She increased speed as the ground came ever closer. Suddenly she opened her arms and spread her legs out so that she was now in a spread eagle which abruptly slowed her rapid pace. She quickly moved into a somersault position and released her charka forcing more of it into her legs preparing for the upcoming landing. The rosette haired teen came out of her crouched position and landed softly on the dirt below using her legs and charka to absorb some of the impact. She looked up through a veil of pink hair and managed to find Sasuke's figure far up above her on the ledge she had just jumped from.

"Best make your decision soon Sasuke…a storm is coming," she whispered. As if Sasuke had heard her he looked up at the sky and saw the large grey storm clouds rolling in. _The storm always comes._

END

A.N- Well ok, I so don't have a reason for writing this one shot and it really doesn't have a point to it but whatever. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
